


hide and seek

by butterbeanie



Category: Kids w/ Problems RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, SuperMega - Freeform, its cute don’t judge me, or matt loses himself in a forest and ryan looks for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterbeanie/pseuds/butterbeanie
Summary: ryan forces matt to come ghost hunting with him in the middle of the night, resulting in matt losing his way in the middle of the forest and ryan searching for him. i swear the actual story is better than this i’m just shit at summarizing





	hide and seek

matt was being shaken awake. moonlight flickered inside his room, stars blinking at him as he groaned and rolled over. “matt, get up.” he just mumbled something incoherently and waved his hand around lazily in a half-assed attempt to stop whoever was pulling him out from the lull of sleep. “please?” 

matt peeked an eye open, seeing ryan bent over him with one hand on his shoulder. he had obviously been awake for a while beforehand, due to his energy and eyes blown wide awake. “what do you want?” matt grumbled. ryan smiled, finally haven woken up his boyfriend. 

“we have to go to the forest.” 

matt opened the other eye sleepily, shuffling on his side so he could look ryan in the eye curiously. “what the hell does that mean?” 

“what does it sound like? we have... to go... to the forest.” ryan slowed down his words over-exaggeratedly, as if talking to an incompetent child. matt just rolled his eyes. “okay, so we go to the forest at-“ matt paused to glance at the clock on his bedside table. “-3 in the morning. then what?” 

“we go ghost hunting!” ryan said excitedly, and matt shut his eyes in annoyance. “are you serious?” he pulled the covers back over himself, already giving up on the conversation. ryan just teared them off in retaliation, making matt curl up in a ball to try and conserve body heat. “no, wait, hear me out. 3 am is the time of the devil, okay? so this is when all the ghosts come. if we catch one, imagine all the clout we’d get! i can see the title now: _matt watson and ryan magee, the ghostbusters of the 21st century!_” ryan pumped his fist in the air, and matt couldn’t hold back a smile. __

_ _“okay, suppose we caught one. how are we gonna do that? just throw a plastic bag over its head and hope for the best?” matt sarcastically pumped his own fist up to make fun of ryan. “woohoo.” he closed his eyes again, and ryan pulled on the sleeve of matt’s sweater. _ _

_ _“can’t you just let me have my fun?” ryan pouted, knowing matt couldn’t resist. “i’d gladly let you have your fun when it wasn’t this early in the morning!” matt tried sounding confident, but his strong demeanour was already crumbling. ryan grinned, already seeing how matt was giving in. “when we get a ghost, i’ll let you have half of the money we get.” ryan was pulling him up, and matt succumbed. “fine. we’re also naming it after me.” _ _

_ _“sounds good.”_ _

_ _just mere minutes later, ryan was driving them up an abandoned dirt road, matt already falling back to sleep in the passenger seat. he was slapped across the head, and he jolted back awake, rubbing his temple. “what the hell?” matt growled, and ryan just shook his head. “you have to stay awake! what if i see a ghost? i need my hunting partner.” matt just smiled fondly at his childish boyfriend. “yeah, yeah. whatever you say.” _ _

_ _they parked alongside the road, both staring into the frighteningly ominous forest in front of them. as ryan turned off the engine, the car lights faded out, submerging them into darkness. after a moment of silence, ryan shrugged and popped open the door, jumping out. matt followed suit, but with a little less enthusiasm. ryan fumbled with the flashlight on his phone, illuminating a small patch of gravel. “let’s go, then.” he started forward, and matt was suddenly reminded of his phone, which he left in the car. “ryan, just a sec. i left my phone...” matt turned and quickly unlocked his door, searching the seat and glove box for it. _ _

_ _finally setting his eyes upon the device, he snatched it up and shoved it in his pocket. “okay, i’m ready.” he peeked out the door, but ryan was nowhere to be seen. frowning, he ran forwards a few steps, unknowingly losing himself in the forest that ryan was in. _ _

_ _“ryan?” matt called out. his voice was wavering slightly, his heart beating faster and faster and he picked up his pace. his eyes desperately searched the darkness, but all he could see was the large expanse of trees, and the unknown path laid out in front of him. “ryan? ryan!” he got louder as panic dripped off his lips. he opened his phone with shaking hands, dialling ryan’s number and holding it up to his ear. _i’m sorry, but your call could not be received at the moment. please try again later._ “fuck!” he exclaimed softly, realizing he was out of service. ___ _

_ _ _ _matt was trembling uncontrollably now, trying to focus on his breathing - in through the nose, out through the mouth - and wasn’t paying attention when his foot caught on a tree root jutting out of the soil. he let out a pained gasp as the wind was knocked out of his chest when he hit the ground, sprawling forward on his knees. he tried to catch his breath, and when he finally looked up, a shadow of a human looked back. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _he froze completely, unable to breathe, to speak. the figure slowly stepped closer, as if trying to inspect him. then, it broke into a sprint. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _heading straight towards him._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _his voice finally began working as he cried out in horror, scrambling backwards in a feeble attempt to escape. his limbs felt like they weren’t even his own, he felt so disconnected, so lost. he was never going anywhere with ryan at night. ever again. that is if he even gets a chance to, because from the likes of it, it seems like he’ll die tonight by the hands of the masked murderer running towards him at ungodly speeds. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _matt’s sneaker slipped off as he teetered upright. fuck it. he immediately spun around and tried to limp away, ignoring the shooting pain in his ankle, which he probably sprained from his fall. a hand wrapped around his wrist, and he was certain that this was the last breath he would take. arms enfolded him, pulling him back into the man’s chest. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“matt, oh my god- are you alright? are you okay? i was so worried, so worried...” ryan’s voice finally broke through his thoughts, as if he was being ripped out of water. he took gasping breaths as it finally clicked in his head that there was no murderer chasing him. “ryan?” matt’s voice didn’t sound recognizable, not even to himself. it was squeaky, broken, his words sounded choked with fear even with ryan’s comforting hands rubbing his back, his lips pressing distressed kisses into his hair. “i’m right here, baby. i’m right here...” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _matt let out a strangled sob, tears slipping down his cheeks as his hold on ryan’s hands tightened. “ryan, where the fuck did you go?” matt hiccuped, trying to sound angry. ryan stroked his disheveled hair. “i-i don’t know, you fell behind, i didn’t even notice you were gone until i turned around. holy shit, matt, i honestly think i suffered cardiac arrest.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“_you?_ i thought i was being chased by some demon of the forest, coming to avenge the souls of the damned!” they paused, looking at each other before bursting into laughter, their fears fading away as they hugged, never letting go. ryan pulled them apart slightly to capture matt’s lips in his, warmly, almost calmly. “matt, i swear to the sweet baby jesus that i will never let you out of my sight ever again.” ryan mumbled against matt’s mouth, and he smiled against his skin. “ryan, i too swear to the sweet baby jesus that if you ever do, i will strangle you.” ___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“is that a promise, or...?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“oh, shut up.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _they stayed like that for a few moments, pressed up against one another, their heartbeats slowing. it wasn’t until a strong wind blew through the trees, making matt shiver and hug himself closer to ryan, which made them suddenly realize that they were still in the middle of a forest. at 4am. “we should get out of here, don’t you think?” ryan began walking, and matt quickly laced his fingers with ryan’s, so they wouldn’t get separated again. “yes, please.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _matt took a few steps forward, but yelped as blinding pain shot up his leg. he would’ve crumpled forward if ryan wasn’t supporting him, his eyes wide with alarm. “matt? are you okay?” matt just grimaced. “y-yeah, it’s just... my ankle, when i fell, i guess i twisted it or something because it hurts like hell right now.” ryan eyed him, his gaze flickering from matt’s slightly bruised ankle to his pained expression, then sighed and lifted him up bridal style. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _matt squeaked unexpectedly, wrapping his arms around ryan’s neck on instinct. “r-ryan, what are you doing?” matt stuttered, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as ryan rolled his eyes. “well, you’re probably not gonna want to walk all the way back. i’m just being a loving boyfriend. i guess, unless you want me to put you down...” ryan pretended to slowly loosen his grip, which made matt tighten his hold around him. “no! no, it’s fine. just- just go.” matt rested his head in the dip in ryan’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _after a few minutes of aimlessly walking around, bumping into trees, and cursing, they’d finally arrived back at their parked car, making matt rejoice happily. ryan carefully walked him over to the passenger door, unlocking the car and gently setting matt down on the seat. ryan slid into the driver’s seat on the other side while matt instantly reclined his, lying down and sighing comfortably. “oh, sweet car. never will i take you for granted again.” he said._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“oh my god, there’s someone out there.” ryan’s eyes went wide, staring into the foggy distance in front of the car. matt jumped up, his eyes popping open in terror. ryan couldn’t contain his giggle, which turned into bubbly laughter as matt realized he was just joking with him. he smacked his shoulder, making ryan rub it and complain of it stinging. “be quiet, you baby. take us home.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ryan didn’t have to be told twice. he slipped the keys out of his pocket and started the car, backing out of the ominous forest parking lot and beelining it out of there._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
